10 Things About The Next Generation
by jasmineflower27
Summary: 10 things about all the next generation. All 16 of them. The one Lupin, the Weasleys, the Potters, the Scamanders and the Malfoy heir. Please, R&R!
1. Teddy Lupin

**Hey everybody, this is my first fanfiction. I have really wanted to do something like this for a long time now. So here it is**

**Hope you like it…**

**10 Things about the next generation**

**Teddy Remus Lupin**

1- Sometimes he wished he was a member of the Weasley/Potter clan, he didn't really like just being Harry's godson. He didn't understand that he was already a member of the family until Albus owled him to tell him that he befriended Scorpius Malfoy before he told anyone else. He then knew that he didn't need to be a relative to be a member.

2- He didn't really like playing favourites but his favourite of the Weasley/Potter clan after Victoire was Lily. It's not that he didn't absolutely adore the others, he was just closest to Lily. She was the little sister he never had.

3- The first time he realized he liked Victoire was when she introduced him to her boyfriend in his sixth year when she was in her fourth. He can remember that day very well. She stood right in front of him and kept snogging that git furiously, he felt like he was going to die right then and there and when they finally broke apart, she skipped towards him hand in hand with the git and introduced him to her 'boyfriend' (he doesn't even want to remember his name). He kept tossing and turning all night.

4- When he was getting married he was like a ball of nerves, he kept sweating and fidgeting but when he saw Victoire walking in with her father and smiled that smile that made him melt. He felt as though he could fly at that moment (without a broom) and leave all his nerves behind. He kept grinning like an idiot the whole time after that.

5- Everybody kept telling him how his father was a great, respectable man. Every time somebody told him that, he wanted to scream at them to stop. He knew he should have felt proud but he didn't because he felt heartbroken enough that he hadn't the time to know that great, respectable man.

6- He was the one who told James where the 'Marauder's Map' was in James' second year. He liked to know that there was someone keeping the mischief going in the school after he left and he knew that Fred, Roxy and Dom would join him without a problem and give Filch hell for him. They were already at it since their first year so he didn't see any harm.

7- He heard a lot of stories from his grandmother, uncles and aunts about his mother. He thought that if she was alive she would've been the coolest mother ever.

8- In his days at Hogwarts, he was the best keeper since Oliver Wood. Uncle Ron was very proud of him. The Hufflepuff Quiddich team would always win by a lot of points because 'he never let the quaffle in'.

9- His favourite uncle was Harry, not just because he was his godfather but because he knew that Harry went through a lot of things at such a young age and got through them all. He knew it wasn't easy for him but he got through them nonetheless. Whenever he needed advice he would go to his godfather anytime and ask for it.

10- He wanted to be an Auror ever since he was a little kid, it was his dream and he worked hard to gain it. The day he got it was the same day he proposed to Victoire.

**I'm sorry for any bad Grammer or misspelled words.**

**Thanks everybody for reading! It would also make my world if you left a review too!**

**Jessy**


	2. Victoire Weasley

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, subscribed and favored!**

**This chapter is dedicated to 'AdFinemAdInFinitum' because words cannot describe how awesome she is.**

**Thank you Sar, for everything!**

**Anyway…**

**Hope I didn't disappoint…**

**Victoire Gabrielle Weasley**

1- She always liked being the oldest. Maybe it was because she liked taking care of Dom and Louis, maybe it was because she got to go to Hogwarts first and maybe because she liked giving girl tips to Dom when she went to Hogwarts. She didn't exactly know why but she liked it.

2- She had had a crush on Teddy since she was a little girl. She didn't know if it was right or wrong since she practically grew up with him but when he didn't show any sign that he liked her back as more than brotherly wise, she decided to do something about it in her fourth year.

3- She never liked the attention she got from the male population. Boys were always surrounding her. She blamed it on her mother's beauty and her father's charm.

4- She never was close to her mother's side of the family. She didn't love them as much as her father's side. She would choose the 'Burrow' over France anytime.

5- Her favorite uncle was Harry. She knew he was Teddy's favorite too. She always respected him as a person who's gone through a lot and had a lot of pressure on him because the whole wizarding world was depending on him. She knew that's why he was Teddy's favorite, but he was also her favorite because without him she would have never met Teddy.

6- She didn't know whether to like her birthday or hate it. She knew that that was the day her uncle Harry defeated Voldemort but that was also the day her uncle Fred died and she never got the chance to know him. She was so confused!

7- Her favorite cousin was Rose. Rose always came to her when she needed advice and she was the first one to know that Rose had a crush on Scorpius Malfoy. They had a lot in common even though there was a 6 years age difference between them but she was still her favorite cousin and she knew that she could count on Rose anytime.

8- She loved Quiddich and she loved playing chaser no matter how many bludgers flew her way. She loved the way the wind blew her hair, she loved the sound of the crowd's cheering and she loved it even more during the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff games for the very rare times she got to score on Teddy and saw the frustrated look on his face that she just couldn't help but laugh about.

9- She loved everything about Teddy. She loved the way his hair would change color depending on his mood. She loved the way he worked hard for everything he gained, and even though she would never admit it, she loved all the pranks he played on her. The only thing she hated was the way girls would throw themselves at him, it was just so infuriating!

10- She loved her dad. He was her hero. He was always cool, calm and collected. He always motivated her to do what she thought right. She never knew why he had marks on his face but she was sure it had a great story behind it.

**Again, sorry for any mistakes.**

**Please read and review, I would really love to know what you think!**

**Next up: Dominique Weasley**

**Jessy**


	3. Dominique Weasley

**I'm so sorry everybody for the late update but Dominique was really hard to write and plus I had to camp for 5 days and then for another week after that so I couldn't write at that time.**

**A big thanks for everybody who reviewed, alerted and favored this story, it really means a lot to me.**

**Anyway….**

**Hope you like it and if there's any mistake ****please tell me….**

**Dominique Apolline Weasley**

1- She didn't like it when people called her 'Dominique', she thought it was such a long name so she made everyone call her 'Dom'.

2- She had this weird fascination for muggle things. Everybody told her she inherited it from her grandfather. She always asked aunt Hermione and aunt Audrey about everything muggle-related. They once got her a CD player. Everywhere she went the CD player went with her. It was a shame it didn't work at Hogwarts.

3- She thought Victoire was the best big sister ever. She was always there for her when she needed help and always gave her advice when she needed it. She loved Victoire for caring about her and for that she would do anything for her big sister.

4- She loved trouble. In her first year, she and Fred would always scheme and plan for their pranks and they never got caught. When James and Roxy started their first year the year after theirs, let's just say there was a new generation of Marauders in Hogwarts.

5- She loved being a Weasley. Not because of the fame or because her uncle was Harry Potter or even because they were one of the richest families in the world (although those were always a plus!). No, it was because they had a connection, they knew they would protect each other no matter what and they would gladly do it. They loved each other and would do anything for the other. You could say that she was proud to be a Weasley.

6- She was glad that she didn't go to Beauxbatons, and that neither her sister nor brother went there. She loved Hogwarts way too much, and it was a bonus to have all her cousins with her, no matter how infuriating they got sometimes.

7- Her favorite uncle was Charlie. She was always ecstatic when he came to visit. He was funny, kind, intelligent and really carefree. She always loved hearing stories from him about the dragons he took care of.

8- She was a chaser like Victoire. She didn't want to be a chaser, to be like Victoire, like many people would think. She did it because she liked it and was good at it.

9- She didn't really mind her veela powers like Victoire and Louis. It wasn't that she was arrogant or that she was an attention seeker. No, it was because it made her feel good about herself and she liked that. To a lot of people she came across as shallow, arrogant and blunt and she didn't really mind that people thought that of her, but come near anyone she cares about and you're dead. No questions asked.

10- She loved hearing stories from aunt Hermione, uncle Ron and uncle Harry. They were so exciting and she never knew what to expect, but her favorite story so far was the one where her uncles saved her aunt Hermione from a troll in their first year. She thought it was such a brave thing to do for two 11 year olds.

**I didn't like it very much but i still hope you do.**

**Please review, it really means a lot to me.**

**Next up: Louis Weasley**

**Jessy**


	4. Louis Weasley

**I'm so so so sorry for the late update…ok REALLY late update but I've had A LOT of things going on lately and my computer broke so when I finished it I had no way of updating.**

**A billion thanks for all your reviews and another billion sorry for the late update. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not J.K.R.**

**But still hope you like it!**

**Louis Charles Weasley**

1- He wished he had inherited the Weasley red hair. Although all his cousins complained about it, he found it rather captivating.

2- He was a Gryffindor through and through. He may seem to have the characteristics of a Ravenclaw to anyone who didn't really know him. Only his friends and family knew him for what he truly was. A Gryffindor.

3- He's a lot like his father in that he's very laid back and easy going yet still has a very high sense of humor and knows how to have fun. And like his mother he's also very overly confident and even though he doesn't particularly like his veela powers, he's still very much a flirt. Yet he can still be very strong-willed and fiercely loyal.

4- His favorite uncle's Ron. Ron's funny, popular, loyal and a war hero, but he wasn't his favorite uncle for those reasons only. He admired how brave his uncle was. He thought that it took a lot of courage from him to go back to the tent he left his two best friends in, especially since one of said best friends happened to be the woman he was in love with and who also just happened to be pretty scary when angry. He couldn't even begin to imagine the physical pain his uncle had to endure once he got back to that tent. From what his uncle Harry said, it wasn't a pretty sight.

5- He decided to keep up the Weasley/Delacour children tradition by also becoming a Chaser like his two older sisters. He could easily say he had the time of his life while being a chaser for Gryffindor.

6- When Teddy proposed to Victoire, he was beyond happy for them but that didn't stop him from giving Teddy the 'if you hurt her, you're dead' speech. And it certainly didn't stop him from being the first one to give it to him, exactly four minutes after Teddy and Victoire broke the news to the family in the Burrow.

7- He has always been best friends with Lucy. He was a lot closer to her than anyone else in their extended family. They were the same age and in the same year. They knew everything about each other, from flattering things to downright embarrassing.

8- He hated having two elder sisters. But it wasn't that he hated Victoire or Dominique, no. It's just that he hated being the youngest to two older sisters. Before he went to Hogwarts, they used to gang up on him and insist upon playing dress-up, with him being their 'doll'. And then when he went to Hogwarts, every time he got a girlfriend they'd gush about how 'their little Louis was all grown up!' and start telling anybody within hearing range a list of embarrassing stories about him.

9- He was the only one in his generation to know about the scars on his father's face. His father was worried that once he'd told Louis, his son would look at him differently. But Louis didn't. He still thought he was the best dad ever and nothing could change that. The only difference was that he respected his mother enormously after that for not abandoning his father after what happened.

10- After graduating from Hogwarts, he decided to write for 'The Daily Prophet' in the Quidditch section like his aunt Ginny. He travelled the world, went to various Quidditch matches, met a lot of famous Quidditch players and actually got paid pretty well for doing so. He loved his job.

**I did my best and hope you like it****. Reviews make my day.**

**And sorry it's late but: HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY!**

**Next up: Molly Weasley 2**

**Jessy**


	5. Molly Weasley 2

**Sorry for another late update, school really hates me and end of year exams DESPISE me but after that it's all my fault so I'll take full responsibility for being lazy. A big thanks for everyone who reviewed, it's always a thrill reading them. And also thanks for everyone who favored or alerted, it makes me really happy to know that there are people who are actually reading this.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I own nothing.**

**Molly Audrey Weasley**

1- The sorting hat seemed pretty confused as to where to place her. The options were either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw although it even briefly considered Slytherin but backed out on that one saying she wasn't exactly the cunning type. She sat on that stool for ten minutes growing more and more impatient by the second. The hat finally decided to place her in Gryffindor with the rest of her family because as it said 'when I placed your father in Gryffindor, although at the time and for some time after that he didn't seem worthy to be one, I knew there was a true Gryffindor somewhere deep within him and I was proven right after all…'. At the time of course she didn't understand what it meant, she was just too glad to be placed in Gryffindor like the rest of her family. It wasn't until after she graduated that she truly understood what the sorting hat was talking about.

2- When she found out about her father abandoning the family during the war time, she didn't talk to or see him for eleven months, three weeks and six days. Practically a whole year. During that time whenever she met any member of her family, she'd feel only shame and embarrassment for what her father had done. But one day, grandma Weasley visited her in her apartment in Diagon Alley and told her about the war times, how hard it was to not have her father there, how it was like a dream come true for her when he returned to his family knowing his fault and how proud she was when he named his first child after her. After that she demanded of Molly to come and celebrate New Year's with them at the Burrow and forgive her father like the rest of the family did that she finally agreed to get on speaking terms with her father again.

3- Grandma Weasley was her role model. She respected her more than she could respect any other human being and greatly valued her opinion. That was why when grandma Weasley visited her, she agreed to patch things up with her father and not let what had happened in the past ruin her relationship with him. Before that, all her family had practically begged her to forgive and forget but nobody had the effect on her that grandma Weasley had. Of course she had told her before to just forgive him but never before had she sat with her and told her about everything that had happened at the time. And that's what changed the youngest Molly's mind.

4- She was more like her father than she would ever like to admit. She was smart and she actually liked studying. She was ambitious and dedicated to her goals. She liked following the rules no matter how many times her cousins made fun of her. She enjoyed being Prefect and she also enjoyed being Head Girl. And as much as she hated to admit it, she was slightly pompous. The only difference was that she actually liked spending time with her relatives and she liked having fun every once in a while. Two facts her father was grateful for.

5- She adored Lucy. She was the sweetest sister anyone could have in her opinion. Even though there was a four years age difference between them, they were still very close. They shared a tight bond that their father wished he had shared with his own siblings. She couldn't imagine her life without Lucy. When Molly had cut off her dad, Lucy was the only one not to pressure her into talking to him and Molly really appreciated that. Lucy trusted her to do the right thing at the end. And even though they had totally different personalities, they got along as if they were the same person.

6- She inherited her father's bright red hair and her mother's chocolate brown eyes. And as most of her relatives, she didn't inherit the traditional Weasley freckles. She had a slim figure and nice long legs. She knew that in boy-world, she was considered good-looking. Although no matter how many date offers she got, she always refused them. Not because she thought the offers weren't good enough for her, no. It was just because she didn't think they were worth her time. Instead of going on a date, she could have done something much more useful like studying or doing her homework. That was her logic and nobody could change that….or at least she thought nobody could change that.

7- His name was Chris Wood. And they were complete opposites. He, of course as any other person with the last name Wood, was a complete Quidditch freak. His whole world revolved around Quidditch. His perfect way to spend a day was by playing it all day, while hers was by studying and reading more about the ministry and it's many fascinating (in her opinion) departments. She couldn't believe that she had actually fallen for someone like him. But even though she wasn't as obsessed with Quidditch as Chris, she liked it and she was good at it, if she did say so herself, she was even on her house team as Chaser. And he of course was the team's Keeper and also captain starting his fifth year (meaning her fourth year since he was a year older than her). And let's just say they didn't get along. At all.

8- They were like day and night, Chris and her. During almost every Quidditch practice, they would fight because of the schedules (or anything else in the world if it wasn't that). He wanted the practices to be five days a week, not counting if they had a game coming up, and she would argue back saying that she had way too much school work to actually practice five days a week and that maybe someday it would do him some good to take her advice and go study. Their teammates would always roll their eyes and tell them to shut up and decide so they could all go eat dinner already. It was like that almost every practice. They were always at each other's throats all the time. It wasn't until their teammates got them (forced them more like!) to make a truce with each other after they had been completely fed up with their bickering that they finally began acting slightly nice towards one another. It took a lot of time and many more fights but eventually one thing led to another and with her being up most nights doing school work and studying and him making up game plans in the common room, step by step, really slowly, they began to know each other better. And somewhere along the line, they became friends without even realizing it. But she wanted more and she knew it. She was so confused by her feelings since she had never felt that strongly about anyone before but she decided to take a risk and in one of their late nights together in her sixth year -his seventh-, she leaned in to kiss him knowing it was now or never. And to her immense surprise and delight, he reciprocated her kiss! almost immediately, she felt relief wash over her. They became a couple ever since, even when he graduated, they still kept in touch and when the whole thing with her dad happened, he was right there by her side comforting her. She couldn't wish for anyone better.

9- Winter was her favorite season. She loved everything about it. She loved the snowball fights she had with her cousins outside the Burrow. She loved how when it got too cold, she and her family would sit in front of the fireplace underneath a huge blanket with their hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows and just sit there and enjoy each other's company. She loved how everything would be so white after a long night of snowing. She loved how beautiful the Great Hall's ceiling would be when it was snowing or how stormy and grey it would be if it was rainy. She just loved it altogether.

10- After she graduated, she started working for the ministry. Just like her father. But unlike him, she worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was working in the new and improved Ministry of Magic, not the corrupted one her father had first started working for when he had graduated. Her job was really important to her and she loved it but she would always put family first no matter what happened.

**A/N: Sorry for talking so much about the relationship between Molly and Percy but I just think it would have been a really huge thing for her.**

**Btw, I have pictures of the people I imagine they look like on my profile, all until Molly, and I'd really love to know what you think of them!**

**I really love and appreciate all your reviews so it would mean the world to me if you dropped a review for me, good or bad, i'd love to hear what you think!**

**Next up: Lucy Weasley**

**Hope you're having an awesome summer!**

**Jessy**


End file.
